In connection with cylinder assemblies and particularly in connection with the ram type of cylinder presently in use in scissorlift platform tables or scissorlift type hydraulic loading docks, as in most cylinders the bearings, the seals and rod wipers are fast wearing and require replacement from time to time. In the typical ram type cylinder, it is necessary to remove the entire piston rod from the cylinder in order to replace the gland assembly which includes the piston rod seal and wiper. Often times, it is necessary to remove the entire cylinder from the supporting machine or unit. These rods are very heavy, some about 200 to 500 pounds depending upon length and size. Considerable time and labor has been heretofore required in order to replace such bearings, seals and wipers.
In the prior art bearings of cylinders of this type, particularly in ram type cylinders used in the scissor-lift industry, employed a welded gland construction. Such bearings therefore are non-removable. In case the bearings must be changed, the entire cylinder barrel assembly must be changed which is an expensive and time consuming operation.